


Oh, Princess

by Kovicenterprises



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicenterprises/pseuds/Kovicenterprises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always thought that Rhys was just a scared little puppy just being taken advantage of. If they only knew the dark tendencies he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Princess

See now this was something that always got to Rhys, the fact that everyone thought he was just this little toy that got all caught up in Jack. That he was just an abused housewife. If they only knew, Rhys loved it and hell he participated in it more than half of the time. Rhys just loved the way he had full control over someone else's life. Every single thought or dream, he could just fucking crush with just his bare hands. Then this person would just be gone everything they ever had just gone. He always felt so powerful, in that moment.

Jack came into the office and was immediately hit with a smell he was all too familiar with. Jack surveyed the room, in the center of the room was his princess, sitting with one hand in his hair and the other loosely gripping the gun. Rhys had a smile playing on his lips. At Jacks' feet, there was a pool of blood and a pale, lifeless body. The bullet seemed to have went into his eye and out through the back of his head. Jack said nothing just walked slowly to the desk. He came up behind Rhys and rubbed his shoulders, at this point Rhys laid the gun back onto the wooden surface.  
"You have a good time, babe?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Rhys Smiled and gazed up at Jack "Fuck me?"

How was Jack to say no to such a pretty face?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Hello my name is Lexi and I haven't written in a long time so it would really help if you could tell me what I need to improve. And I won't get mad if you say you hate but if you going to say something like that tell me why this story makes you cringe. Oh and I have a Tumblr if you want to give me Prompts its or talk man idk "kovicenterprises"


End file.
